In a conventional optoelectronic component, adhesion media, for example adhesives, solders, lacquers, encapsulation layers, for example a thin film encapsulation (TFE) or a cavity encapsulation, metal seals and/or covering bodies, such as glass bodies, for example, are used for connecting and/or sealing component parts of the optoelectronic component. The application of these auxiliary media to the component parts of the optoelectronic component that are to be connected and/or sealed can often be relatively time-consuming, cost-intensive, insufficiently tight and/or imprecise. By way of example, when an epoxy adhesive is used for fixing a covering body, air or moisture can diffuse into the component via the adhesive. A large-area adhesive joint can have a high particle sensitivity. When the adhesive is applied by screen printing, an accuracy can be of the order of magnitude of only one millimeter.